


All I Want for Christmas is You

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Christmas fic, College Student Eren Yeager, Dry Humping, Ereri Christmas, Fluff, Former Student Eren, Getting to Know Each Other, Lap Dances, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Making Out, Pining Eren Yeager, Smut, Stripper Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Levi’s typical Christmas Eve is staying in, watching tv specials, and waiting for the clock to tell him he’s turned another year older. Maybe this year doing something different will spark new traditions





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Levi's Birthday!
> 
> What better way to celebrate the holiday season than Eren and Levi getting together?  
> Second time doing a Christmas fic. Now with Strippers!
> 
> Side note: I've never actually been to a strip club but I have a general understanding over the stuffing $1 bills into the underwear.... I'm Canadian... we don't have $1 bills. What do you stuff in the G-strings?! Loonies are gonna fall out!
> 
> Anyway, Hopefully you like it!

Levi flicked through the channels of his tv with disinterest, the colourful lights of his small Christmas tree glowing softly while his tea cooled beside him.

It was a typical Christmas eve for him; staying in and watching Christmas specials while his friends spend the evening with their significant others, getting together the next day for turkey dinner and exchanging gifts.

He didn’t mind being single, he enjoyed his quiet freedom, and he never felt like an odd wheel when spending time with his friends. Spending the last night of his thirties alone watching Charlie Brown’s Christmas however, was making him feel a little dramatic.

Forty was just another number, nothing was changing; he would still be a short grumpy high school teacher in the morning, lacking in excitement but making up for it with social awkwardness. He almost wished he had taken Hange up on the offer of spending the evening with her and Petra, even if it was only to cover his childish mood.

 

As if on que, a loud knock on the door sounded the house.

 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” He demanded, opening the door to find his front step filled with his best friends; large smiles on their faces and noses pink from the cold.

“You really think we were going to let you spend your last night as a young man by yourself?” Hange shouted, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around in a tight squeeze.

 

“Alright, alright. Hange! Get off!” Levi said, wiggling free from her vice like grip, “You coming in?”

“Nope, you’re coming out!” Erwin grinned.

“The fuck I am! It’s cold!” Levi said, stepping back into the house to make room for his friends to come inside.

“Yes you are! Now go put on something nice, we’re going to a strip club!” Petra demanded, shaking the snow from her hair.

“A strip club. On Christmas eve?” Levi said, unimpressed.

“It’s the perfect time to go! There’s no cover and it won’t be crowded,” Mike pointed out.

“Come on Levi, it’ll be fun! We’ll buy your drinks!” Erwin said, an excited grin on his face.

“And a lap dance!” Hange yelled.

“No lap dance!” Levi growled.

“So you’ll go?” Petra asked.

Levi’s eyes moved over the four of them; hopeful looks on each of their faces. This was not a typical thing for any of them, their idea of a good time was going out to a movie or having a quiet night in with chit chat and a couple bottles of wine. They weren’t adventurous or spontaneous—maybe Hange was, but even she didn’t often consider going to a strip club.

They seemed excited by the idea and if Levi was being honest, it _was_ a different and exciting way to spend his birthday.

“Fine I’ll go,” He said with a dramatic huff while the four of them cheered, “Let me go change.”

“Don’t wear anything constrictive!” Hange shouted as he headed toward his bedroom.

 

Levi was readying within a few minutes, dressed nicely and shooting Hange a glare when she ginned at his non-constrictive choice of clothing; bundling up and following his friends out into the cold evening air.

The strip club was nice, just as Mike had said; they had waved the cover for the evening, the music wasn’t too loud, and there were only a few people spread throughout the room.

The five of them made their way to a table near the stage, applauding as the young girl on stage finished up her act and making themselves comfortable.

“Are you excited?” Hange asked, vibrating in her seat beside Levi.

“Not as excited as you,” Levi chuckled, watching her pull a stack of ones from her wallet as the music changed for the next dancer.

 

Levi found himself enjoying the show, he wasn’t shouting and cat-calling all of the strippers like Hange, or slipping bills into shimmering G-strings like Erwin; but the entertainers were attractive, the cocktails were tasty, and he was actually having fun.

“Find anyone you want a lap dance from yet?” Mike called, leaning over Erwin with a tipsy grin on his face.

“I’m not having getting a lap dance!” Levi growled.

“Come on! It’s your birthday, you gotta have a lap dance!” Petra shouted above the music from the other side of Hange.

“Then _you_ get one in my place!” Levi scoffed.

Yes these people were beautiful, but someone would have to be pretty special for Levi to allow them to rub their naked body over him, and he hadn’t come across one yet. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair childishly while his friends laughed around him, eyes moving up to the stage as the next dancer was introduced.

 

Levi’s heart stopped and his eyes widened as the young man walked out on stage; long brown hair tied up in a perfectly messy bun and the greenest eyes Levi had ever seens Except it wasn’t the first time he had seen them.

 

Levi’s mind flashed back to four years earlier; his first year in the new school, teaching Level three World History, with those same ocean green eyes staring up at him from the front row.

Eren Jaegar had been one of his best students, he hadn’t always gotten the best grades but he worked incredibly hard for what he achieved and was always excited to listen. He had always been so passionate and eager to learn; Levi had found himself on more than one occasion talking History to Eren well past the last bell.

He had missed Eren after graduation, never having a student quite so interested or involved as the green eyed boy. He had suspected Eren may have had somewhat of a crush on him, though had never made any advances so Levi had been able to let it go and enjoy their teacher/student time together.

 Now Eren was dancing seductively before him in a strip club, with a playful smirk and eyes locked on Levi.

 

Levi wasn’t sure what to do, should he leave? Should he look away? Should he watch? This was his student! But Eren wasn’t his student anymore was he? Eren was an adult now, he was dancing in a strip club of his own free will, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

Levi raked his eyes over the flawlessly tan skin as Eren pulled off his shirt; the bumps and curves of each defined muscle shimmering in the spotlight making Levi’s mouth watered at the sight.

Eren had always had a pretty face, but the skinny little high schooler that Levi had once known was no more. He was gorgeous, filled with lean muscles and sharp angles; Levi felt an impossibly strong urge to run his tongue over the perfect line of his jaw.

 

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer,” Erwin chuckled in Levi ear, nudging his elbow into Levi’s side.

Levi didn’t answer, too entranced with Eren’s eyes, his body, his movements. The man’s pants were gone now, leaving him in nothing but a shiny teal thong and pooling all of the blood in Levi’s body into his groin.

Levi wanted to pull the skimpy little garment off with his teeth, slide it down those silky tan legs and devour the deliciously large bulge beneath. These were not thoughts Levi usually found himself thinking, even in past relationships he had never felt the urge to rip off his boyfriends clothes and have his way with him regardless of who was watching.

Maybe the alcohol had gone to his head, maybe the environment had lowered his inhibitions, or maybe Eren brought it out of him.

He wasn’t sure of anything, there wasn’t enough blood in his brain to think properly, especially as Eren crawled on his hands and knees towards him, breaking eye contact only to smile seductively at whoever was slipping money into his thong.

 

“Hello Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said, his voice low and raspy as he leaned over the stage to whisper in Levi’s ear, Hange one dollar bills into Levi’s hand.

Levi stared up at Eren, unsure what to do, torn between how turned on he was and whether or not he should be. Eren’s face broke into a smile as his eyes scanned Levi’s face as though knowing what was on his mind, “It’s okay Sir, I’m all grown up now.”

Levi’s cocked ached in his pants at the words, the sexiness of Eren’s voice, and the realization that he was right. Gathering up his courage he leaned forward, running his fingers over the smooth skin of Eren’s hip before slipping a few bills in the band of Eren’s thong.

 

Levi watched the rest of Eren’s dance in a daze, unaware of anything going on around him until the younger man had left the stage; Petra and Mike stared at him with matching grins while Hange and Erwin’s seats were left vacant.

 

“Where the hell are they?” He asked, but it was too late; he was already being whisked away into another area of the club.

“Levi, here for his dance,” Erwin informed the beefy blond standing beside the curtain.

“I said no lap dance!” Levi demanded, his face heating up at the thought.

“you're getting one and you're going to love it!!” Hange grinned, pushing him toward the curtain.

“No touching, no removal of clothes, yours or his, and follow his instruction or I _will_ intervene,” the bouncer informed. Levi was only able to nod as Hange pushed him inside and toward the provided chair.

 

 

“Hello again, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said, walking into the small room wearing nothing but the skimpy green thong he had worn on stage. Levi stared, unable to speak as he watched Eren seductively move toward him.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Eren asked, leaning over him and running a finger slowly down Levi’s arm.

“Y-yes, I did,” Levi swallowed.

“Good, I’m glad,” Eren smiled, “You seem nervous Mr. Ackerman,” he added, rolling his hips over Levi’s lap.

“Call me Levi,” Levi whispered, keeping his hands firmly on the seat beneath him.

“Levi,” Eren tested the name on his tongue, “Yes, I like that. I called you Levi many times, though never to your face. Only alone in my room when no one else could hear me.”

 

Levi groaned as Eren pressed his groin into Levi’s, the friction almost more than he could bear.

“I know you didn’t think about me that way then, but what to you think of me now?” Eren asked, his cheeks pink and his voice breathless as those green eyes stared into Levi’s.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Levi said, tightening his grip on the wooden seat, using every ounce of willpower he had not to squeeze Eren’s perfectly round ass.

“Yeah? Do you want to touch me?” Eren whispered, Levi nodded but didn’t dare to move is hands.

“I don’t let clients touch me, it’s a rule I’ve never broken, but I don’t think I could possibly pass up the chance of having your hands on me,” Eren said, grinding slowly against Levi, pulling Levi’s hands from the seat and placing them on his hips.

“You’re so sexy,” Levi said, running his fingertips over the smooth skin of Eren’s waist, slowly running down to cup the firm cheeks if his ass as Eren moaned.

“I had such a crush on you Levi, It took a long time for me to get over you, and now that you’re here I just want to kiss you,” Eren said, his lips moving against Levi’s ear as he spoke, catching the lobe between his teeth.

“Are you allowed to kiss me?” Levi gasped.

“I’m breaking a lot of rules tonight,” Eren grinned, tilting Levi’s chin up with his finger and pressing their lips together.

 

Levi’s mind blanked, the feeling of Eren’s lips on his, kissing him with desperation as their bodies moved together. It was like nothing Levi had ever experienced, never had he felt such tension; such _need_ for another person.

 

“I think I’m going to cum,” Eren said, breaking the kiss; his cock hard against Levi’s as their hips danced together slowly.

“Fuck, me too,” Levi gasped, reaching a hand down into his pants to grip the base of his cock and stop himself from soiling his clothes.

 

Eren watched him, a hint of disappointment in his eyes as the song ended. Slipping off of Levi’s lap and pulling on a robe he smiled shyly at Levi.

“This was… really great Mr. Ackerman. Thanks for the dance,” he said before slipping through the curtain; leaving Levi alone, dazed, and painfully aroused.

 

Levi stared after Eren, trying to regain his wits before leaving the small private room, though unable to clear his mind of what had just happened. He had never done anything like that before, he had never _wanted_ to do anything like that before, and now all he could think about was how he wished to do it again.

He had lost himself in Eren; captivated by his seductive smile and gorgeous body. The way Eren’s body moved against his, the feel of Eren’s lips on his own; Levi longed for more. He wanted to kiss Eren again, hold him in his arms and run his fingers all over his body.

 

Part of him wanted to scold himself for thinking of a former student this way. Eren had been such a cute kid; so interesting and enjoyable to talk to, someone Levi could have considered a friend had the circumstances been different. Levi hadn’t been attracted to Eren back then; he wasn’t blind, he could see how beautiful the teenager was but he had never allowed his thoughts to go beyond their student-teacher relationship, but something inside of him had snapped when Eren walked onto the stage earlier that evening.

He was the most gorgeous man Levi had ever seen, absolutely perfect in every way, and every sense in Levi’s body told him that he needed this man in his life. After four years, there was still a connection between the two of them; stronger than Levi had realized, and Levi couldn’t let the opportunity of getting to know this beautiful man slip through his fingers.

 

Levi straightened his clothes before leaving the private room, eyes scanning the club in hopes of finding Eren. The show was over, the dancers finished for the night while the small crowd enjoyed their last drinks before the bar closed.

He found his friends in a round booth, Mike’s arm draped over a drink-sleepy Erwin while Hange and Petra chatted happily with a blond waiter.

“Did you have fun?” Hange asked with a wide smile when Levi caught her eye.

“I…uh. I need to find him. Where is he?” Levi asked, too anxious to be embarrassed by the cheeky grins on their faces.

“The dancers leave after the show, they don’t normally mingle with the customers,” The waiter said, turning toward Levi.

“Arlert?” Levi asked, surprised to find another of his former students working in the club. If he remembered correctly, Armin had been Eren’s best friend.

“Yes sir,” Armin smiled, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Same to you. I guess you’re still friends with Eren then? Is there anyway I could speak to him?” Levi asked.

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to give out the dancer’s personal information.” Armin explained and Levi felt his heart drop over the possibility that he had missed his chance.

“Wait, you _know_ the stripper?” Petra exclaimed.

“Oh my god!” Hange cried, eyes lighting up like Christmas morning, "you know the stripper!!" 

“Is he still here?” Levi asked, ignoring his friends and staring into Armin’s eyes, ready to beg for the information.

“I’m not sure, he parks his car in the alley so he leaves through the back.” Armin explained.

It only took a moment for Levi to realize what Armin had just told him, barely giving his friends a second glance before taking off out of the club and around the building. He hadn’t even figured out what he would say when he saw him, focusing only on finding him before he left.

Levi’s heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the corner, just in time to watch a car pull out onto the road and drive away.

 

“Fuck!” Levi cried, angry with himself for taking so long, for not running after Eren the moment he had left his sight. He didn’t know why he had reacted so strongly to Eren when they had only spend a few short minutes together, but there had been a connection between them and Levi couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of disappointment over missing him. He paced the alley, thinking of how things had gone, what he should have done differently, and how he was going find again. 

 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice startled Levi out of his thoughts, eyes snapping to the door where Eren was walking out, wrapping his large coat tightly around himself and staring at Levi with his big, beautiful, ocean eyes.

“Oh my god, where’s your coat?” Eren exclaimed, rushing toward him.

“Oh, must have left it inside,” Levi said, only then realizing how cold it was around him as he began to shiver.

“It’s freezing out!” Eren said, rubbing his hands over Levi’s arms, “Get in the car, quick,” he demanded, pulling Levi toward the small car beside them and blasting the heat one they were inside.

“Thanks,” Levi said as Eren give him his gloved and wrapped his scarf around him.

“I thought you were smart Mr. Ackerman, what are you doing outside without a coat in December?” Eren scolded.

“I was in a hurry,” Levi explained, suddenly shy around the young man, “I thought you left.”

“You were looking for me?” Eren asked, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to end things where we did,” Levi said.

“Look, Mr. Ackerman… I’m not usually like that. What I did tonight was completely unprofessional, I’ve never done anything like it before and I don’t plan to do it again. I’m sorry if I led you on.” Eren explained, eyes focused on his hands as he spoke, as though afraid to look Levi in the eye.

“Eren, I’m not looking for sex,” Levi said gently, chuckling softly as Eren’s head popped up in surprise.

“You’re not?” Eren asked.

“I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t think about it just now when you were rubbing against me, I was incredibly turned on, but no that’s not what I’m looking for,” Levi assured. “I was surprised to see you tonight, surprised even more by my reaction to seeing you. I was wondering if you’d like to go for a drink with me, to talk and catch up.”

“I would love that, but it’s almost 12am on Christmas Eve, the bars are closed.” Eren said.

“Right,” Levi nodded, “Maybe another time then?”

“I know a 24 hour diner near here, they have great coffee,” Eren suggested, a smile stretching over his lips.

“That would be great,” Levi smiled back, pulling out his phone to text his friends and let them know of his new plans while Eren drove them to the diner.

 

“This place is cute,” Levi said, sliding into a booth across from Eren and shrugging off his coat.

“Yeah, I love it. I found it not long after I started working at the club, it was the only place open all night and they have really great coffee,” Eren said, sitting stiffly in his seat, almost nervous.

“Oh yeah? I’ll have to try it,” Levi said.

“Yeah right! You hate coffee,” Eren laughed.

“I don’t _hate_ coffee,” Levi said, smiling at the way Eren’s eyes lit up when he laughed.

“No, you just told me to throw out that piss every morning of senior year,” Eren countered.

“You filled it with crap!” Levi exclaimed.

“I still do!” Eren grinned, turning his attention to the waitress as she made her way over, ordering a coffee for himself and an earl grey for Levi.

 

“It’s really nice to see you again Mr. Ackerman, I’m just so embarrassed over earlier. I didn’t think I was going to see you again,” Eren confessed, a blush heating up his face.

“I’m as much to blame as you are, don’t worry about it. And call me Levi, please,” Levi insisted, smiling as Eren nodded shyly. “How long have you been working at the club?” he asked.

“Almost two years. I was a waiter for a while but one night it was slow and I tried dancing. I loved it so much I’ve been doing it since,” Eren explained.

“You’re really good at it,” Levi said, nodding thanks to the waitress as their beverages were laid on the table.

“I like to think so,” Eren chuckled, “It’s not a permanent thing by the way, just part time while I’m in school,” He explained.

“Oh? What are you doing I school?” Levi asked.

“Finishing up my undergraduate then medical school in the Fall,” Eren explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Eren, that’s amazing!” Levi exclaimed, “I always knew you were smart.”

“Thanks,” Eren blushed again, “You still teaching high school?”

“Unfortunately, for my students,” Levi said playfully.                                                                                                       

“Shut up, your students love you. Most of them are probably daydreaming about you,” Eren laughed.

“Nah, I think that was just you,” Levi smirked, taking a drink of his tea.

“Was I that obvious?” Eren cringed.

“Not really. I suspected, but you weren’t so obvious that I felt uncomfortable,” Levi explained.

“Good,” Eren nodded, eyes falling to his mug while his fingers fiddled with the handle, “That’s good, not like you felt anything back.”

“I didn’t,” Levi said firmly, “At least I didn’t think I did, but when you walked on stage tonight… I’m not sure. Part of me feels wrong to have reacted the way I did, but the other part of me feels like it’s the most natural thing in the world.” He explained.

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Eren said quietly, sliding his hand across the table to lay it on Levi’s as their eyes met.

“You most certainly are not,” Levi said, staring into Eren’s big green eyes for a long moment.

 

“So… uh… What were you doing at a strip club on Christmas Eve?” Eren asked, clearing his throat and retracting his hand.

“My friends decided that I couldn’t spend the last night of my 30s alone, so obviously we had to go to a strip club,” Levi chuckled.

“You’re 40?” Eren asked, eyes wide with surprise.

“As of about 35 minutes ago, yes,” Levi said.

“Happy Birthday! I had no idea your birthday was Christmas, or that you were 40!” Eren exclaimed.

“I don’t like to broadcast it,” Levi grumbled.

“Why? Fuck, I hope I can look as good as you when I’m 40!” Eren said.

“Looking young doesn’t stop me from being pathetic,” Levi scoffed.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic,” Eren said gently.

“Thanks, but when your friends change their regular Christmas Eve plans to drag your single ass to a strip club, it’s pretty pathetic,” Levi said.

“Well, I’m glad you’re single, maybe you won’t be much longer,” Eren said, this time Levi felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

 

They changed the subject again, as though playing a game of cat and mouse. It was obvious what they both wanted, though neither brave enough to take it.

Instead they got to know each other; they talked until the sun began to peak through the clouds. Eren was as fascinating as he was beautiful; he was easy to talk to and even easier to listen to. Levi found himself hanging on every word of Eren’s stories, taking in the emotions and expressions on his face and the smooth sound of his voice.

He didn’t want the night to end, it was the best evening he had had in a while, but as the yawns began to take over and the caffeine lost it’s effect, Levi reluctantly accept Eren’s offer of a ride home.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Levi said as Eren pulled into his driveway.

“Of course, I had a great time tonight, we should do it again soon,” Eren said, shutting off the car and turning to face him.

“Definitely,” Levi said, wishing for an excuse to stay with Eren.

“Oh! Can I get that book you mentioned? I’d love to read it later,” Eren said, as though he had been thinking the same thing.

“Yes!” Levi exclaimed, “I’ll have to find it, you can come inside and wait.”

“Okay sure,” Eren smiled as they both climbed out of the car and hurried into the house.

 

Levi left Eren in the living room while he searched for the book in question, coming back to find Eren admiring the pictures hanging on the walls. There weren’t many; a few of Hange, Erwin, and him through the years, newer ones including Mike and Petra, a couple of his mother, one of his Uncle Kenny.

“I really like your house,” Eren said as Levi walked up to him.

“Thanks, it’s a little lonely but I like it,” Levi said, holding the book out for Eren.

“You know, I might be able to help you with that,” Eren said, eyes staring down into Levi’s; another hinting proposition, though this time Eren didn’t seem to be shying away.

“Eren, I’m eighteen years older than you,” Levi said, his heart beating hard in his chest as Eren took a step closer.

“I don’t see how that makes a difference,” He said quietly, reaching up to stroke Levi’s face gently with the back of his finger, “The question is: do you want me?”

“Yes,” Levi breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as Eren’s lips pressed against his own.

 

The kiss wasn’t as heated as the kiss they shared in the club; the surprise of seeing Eren had eased and the haze of arousal had cleared, but the passion they had shared was as strong as ever. Levi lost himself once more in Eren; his scent, his touch, _him_. Levi never wanted to let go, slipping his arms around Eren’s waist and pulling him close; moaning as Eren’s tongue explored his mouth.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Eren whispered as they parted, mouthing at Levi’s jaw.

“Last door on the left,” Levi gasped while Eren nipped at the skin just below his ear.

Eren pushed Levi backwards, connecting their lips again and leading him down the hallways and to the bedroom; wasting no time before pushing him onto the bed.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of this,” Eren said, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Levi; green eyes roaming over Levi’s face, traveling down his body with a look of wonder. “To have you like this, beneath me, waiting for me, wanting me.”

“It’s not a dream this time,” Levi said, slipping his fingers under the hem of Eren’s shirt and sliding it over his head before their lips connected once more; working through the rest of their clothing as their lips moved together eagerly.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren whispered as he tossed the last of Levi’s clothes onto the floor, his hands running up and down over Levi’s skin.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Levi whispered, sitting up to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck to pull him in.

“Agree to disagree,” Eren laughed, latching onto Levi’s neck while his hands moved lower over his body; fingers circling Levi’s swollen cock and pumping slowly, “Do you have lube?”

Levi nodded, short pants falling from his lips as he reached into his nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom; Eren’s hand still stroking him as he trailed kisses down his body.

Levi cried out when Eren’s finger entered him, pulling Eren’s face to his to smash their lips together in a desperate kiss as Eren began to work him open; his fingers long and thicker than Levi’s own, moving slow and gentle.

Levi rocked his hips with impatience, after the dance from earlier and the hours of talking and getting to know one another, Levi was ready. Eren was as interesting and enjoyable as he was beautiful, Levi wanted every part of him; he wanted to cuddle, to talk, to spend time together, but what he wanted most in this moment was to have Eren inside of him.

 

“You’re so eager,” Eren smirked, curling his fingers in a way that made Levi’s back arch and cock leak.

“I’m ready, Eren please,” Levi pleaded, spreading his legs impossibly wide; wrapping his arms around Eren’s broad back as Eren lined himself up.

“I want you to call my name, tell me how good it feels,” Eren whispered as he pushed in slowly, Levi’s fingers digging into his shoulders and his head thrown back into the pillow.

“So good. Fuck, Eren!” Levi cried with Eren fully seated inside; his large cock pulsing against Levi’s walls, waiting for him to adjust.

“You’re perfect. God, Levi, you feel so good around me. I can’t believe I have you here like this,” Eren said, his voice breaking lightly at the end.

“I’m here, you have me. Now make love to me,” Levi whispered, cupping Eren’s face in his hands and bringing him in for a kiss while Eren’s hips began to rock.

 

It wasn’t Levi’s first time, though it might as well have been. The way Eren moved inside him, the way he held him close, the way he kissed him; it was unlike anything Levi had ever experienced. Never had he felt so precious, so wanted; every touch and movement burned him with a passion he knew he could no longer live without.

“Eren!” Levi screamed as Eren threw Levi’s leg over his shoulder, abusing his prostate with the new angle.

 

“Are you close? Come on baby, come for me,” Eren said, his breathing uneven and his hand reaching for Levi’s neglected cock; squeezing and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Levi’s vision when white as he came, his body spasming and his ears ringing as he rode out his orgasm; Eren collapsing on top of him once his own had passed. Levi moaned at the feeling of Eren’s weight on him, his fingers reaching up to weakly run through Eren’s hair that had fallen loose from his bun.

 

“That was incredible,” Eren whispered, rolling to the side and pulling Levi into him.

“It was,” Levi agreed, laying his head on Eren’s chest, “Is your fantasy sated?” he asked, glancing up with a smirk.

“No,” Eren said, pressing his lips to Levi’s hair.

“No?” Levi asked, perking up to look Eren in the eye; fear of being a disappointment threatening to fill his mind.

“My fantasy was more than one night.” Eren grinned.

“Is that so,” Levi rolled his eyes, laying his head back down with relief.

“Yeah, I believe it was more along the lines of happily ever after,” Eren said.

“Was it now? Well how about we start with a shower and you spending the night?” Levi suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Eren laughed, kissing the top of Levi’s head once more before they reluctantly climbed out of bed and made their way to the bathroom to clean up.

 

 

Levi woke the next morning in Eren’s arms; warm, cozy, and the most comfortable he had felt in years. The events of the night before played through his mind; he never imagined something like that would happen, but as Eren snored softly beside him he couldn't think of a better outcome to the night before.

 

They spent the morning together, cuddling on the couch and watching a tv Christmas movie, talking about their usual Christmas traditions and making plans for new ones. Levi almost skipped out on Dinner with his friends, not wanting to take Eren there with him, yet not wanting to leave his side either.  

The next year Eren would accompany him to Christmas dinner with Levi’s friends; a welcome addition to the Christmas tradition.

 

Levi’s typical Christmas Eve no longer involved him staying in and watching Christmas specials alone while his friends spent the evening with their significant others. Now he spent every Christmas Eve curled up in Eren’s arms, watching Charlie Brown or How the Grinch stole Christmas—Eren’s personal favorite—and heading out to the same 24 hour Diner every year for an evening cup of tea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're all I want for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328962) by [Arlene0401](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401)




End file.
